Location based services utilize Bluetooth low energy (BLE) beacons and/or wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) sensors to enhance user experience. BLE beacons and/or Wi-Fi sensors may be used for a wide range of use cases from sales promotions to building security. BLE beacons transmit wireless Bluetooth signals to Bluetooth enabled devices (e.g., smart phones) for use in awareness and promotion. For example, a BLE beacon can transmit a wireless Bluetooth signal to a Bluetooth enabled device to notify an application on the device that it is within the proximity of the beacon. Similarly, Wi-Fi sensors transmit wireless Wi-Fi signals to Wi-Fi enabled devices (e.g., smart phones) for use in awareness and promotion.